


mine, always

by Ablissa



Series: prompt fills [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablissa/pseuds/Ablissa
Summary: "What are you even doing," Dan half asks, half laughs. "You weirdo.""Annoying you," Phil replies."It's kind of working."--prompt fill for: “This is mine. So is this. And this. And this. Especially this.”





	mine, always

**2018**

Christmas is going to be good this year. They won't be apart for all too many days, and Dan will stay with Phil almost up until Christmas. It's going to be nice, it's going to be relaxing, and it's going to be everything Phil yearned for during the long months on tour.

 

Thanks to almost spending Christmas together, they don't have to celebrate while still at home. They're doing the bulk of their gift exchange on Isle of Man. In the days leading up to their departure, Dan wraps their presents, cursing Phil out for having no gift-wrapping skills. Meanwhile, Phil sits by and watches him, ordering him around as to which kind of paper to use, and whether this particular gift needs a bow or not.

It's a fun time, especially for Phil.

 

Once everything is wrapped neatly, it takes Phil about a day to forget which presents were for him. Also, Dan managed to sneak in a surprise or two, so there are more presents for Phil than what he'd already seen.

The day before leaving for Isle of Man, as they're trying to pack up their gifts and still fit in some clothes, Phil takes to trying to guess which of the presents are for him.

"This one?" he asks Dan, holding up a big, heavy box.

"That's for your mum, you idiot."

Phil puts it away, disinterested, and picks up a lighter, but still rather large box.

"I bet this one's mine. It's huge!"

It only takes about a second for Dan to smirk. "Compensating for something there, Phil?"

"I dunno, Dan. You've never complained," Phil replies without missing a beat. "So? Mine?"

Dan rolls his eyes at him, taking the box away. "No. That's for your dad."

Phil frowns, unwilling to connect the conversation with the subject of his dad, and picks out the next big box that he finds, then proceeds to shake it.

"Quit shaking it!" Dan scolds him. He scoots over closer and practically rips the box out of Phil's hands.

"For me?" Phil presses. Dan purses his lips. "It is! It's mine! What is it? Is it from you?"

"No, Phil. It's from _Santa_. Jesus." Carefully, Dan manages to pack this one too, long before Phil managed to get a good feel of what might be inside.

"Santa _and_ Jesus? I must've been very good this year."

Dan snorts, then says, "Debatable, honestly."

Phil brushes it off. Now he is the one to slide closer on the floor, sitting right next to Dan and tugging on the sleeve of his jumper. "What is in there?"

"It's the murder weapon that I'm going to use on you if you don't stop like, _yesterday_." Dan pinches Phil's cheek. "We need to pack all the presents! You could actually _help_ , you know?"

"I _am_ helping," Phil retorts, rubbing the place where Dan pinched him seconds before. "I'm keeping you inspired. And giving directions."

"And being annoying," Dan mutters. "Pass me the next present."

True to form, Phil picks out the next biggest one. "Mine?"

"Mine, actually. You're the one that bought it." Dan sighs with mock exasperation. "You're a lost cause, Phil."

Phil chuckles. He remembers what it is now. Luckily, he also has two surprise gifts tucked into his backpack. Poorly wrapped, but still. Dan will have his surprises too.

"I changed my mind. It should be mine," Phil announces.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

They look each other in the eyes, the mood in the room suddenly changing. Not for the worse, definitely not. Phil picks up the next present, a small, rectangular box, and playfully pokes Dan with it. Dan rolls his eyes, but he's smiling.

"What are you even doing," Dan half asks, half laughs. "You weirdo."

"Annoying you," Phil replies.

"It's kind of working."

Phil laughs yet again, setting the gift box down. He doesn't actually want to annoy Dan. He just wants to enjoy their last moments of being alone, which will always be what he likes best, even though he loves having his family and Dan in the same place.

 

He scoots over even closer, sitting cross legged in front of Dan. Their eyes meet, a mixture of mirth and something else entirely, as Phil leans forward and kisses Dan on the lips, just like that.

They kiss again and again, until Dan falls backward onto their white rug, Phil holding him up just a little to make sure he doesn't hit himself. Their bodies slot together perfectly, the way they always do, as Phil straddles Dan.

Phil leans forward, kissing Dan softly yet again. He whispers, "Still annoyed?"

"Constantly, Phil. You're a lot to put up with."

"Come on. You can't blame me for wanting all the presents to be mine."

"Not everything has to always be yours, you know. Not the presents, not the cereal, the chargers—" Dan begins to list off.

Phil interrupts him, brushing his lips against Dan's.

"Do you know what's really mine, though?"

"Everything, apparently," Dan replies, but he's smiling wide, already knowing where Phil is going with this.

Phil kisses Dan's nose. "This is mine."

Dan's cheek.

"So is this." Dan's jaw. "And this." Dan's forehead. "Aaand this."

Dan looks up in anticipation as Phil pauses. They both know what's coming, so Phil doesn't prolong it. He kisses Dan's lips again, long and deep, savouring every second of it.

And in between one kiss and the next, he whispers, "Especially this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and to a mysterious anon for the prompt!  
> [Reblog if you liked it? :)](http://phanbliss.tumblr.com/post/181661560465/68)


End file.
